A bollard is a protective barrier that is used to protect structures from collisions, to control access to certain areas and/or to direct a flow of traffic. Depending on the particular application, a bollard may be plate-mounted or mounted via core-drilling. Plate-mounted bollards are typically used in less demanding applications such as an in-store environment in which a bollard is used to protect product display cabinets. Plate-mounted bollards include a steel plate and a bollard. extending perpendicularly from one face of the plate. The plate sits on the surface of the floor and bolts are used to fasten the plate, and therefore the bollard, to the floor. For this type of bollard, there is no significant disruption to the ground or floor, other than the bolt holes, which are in some instances pre-drilled. On the other hand, core-drilled bollards are typically used in higher impact applications such as protecting a loading dock from heavy vehicles, and are generally permanently mounted to the ground by embedding a portion of the bollard in a concrete-filled hole. Installation of a core-drilled bollard is significantly more expensive than for a plate-mounted bollard, and takes significantly more time. Once installed, core-drilled bollards can be difficult to replace when damaged. However, despite these disadvantages, there are applications which required a core-drilled bollard due to its ability to absorb large impact loads.